Generally, a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a rotary type head drum such as in a video tape recorder or a digital audio tape recorder, is provided with a tape loading mechanism having a moving guider for guiding a tape run in which the tape is pulled out from a cassette that is loaded into the deck, and then makes close contact with the head drum at a predetermined slope. Also, the deck mechanism corresponding to the VISS is provided with a half-loading mechanism in which the tape makes only slight contact with the control head, thereby enabling the tape to run at a high speed.
One example of such a VISS deck mechanism can be found in the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-84143 which discloses a full-loading apparatus for loading the tape on the rotary head drum and a half-loading apparatus for loading the tape on a control head. Both of these apparatuses are separately fabricated and installed. Accordingly, the deck mechanism becomes complicated, thereby increasing its cost, as well as making its design and assembly difficult. Further, since this leads to increased errors in assembly, poor quality or malfunctioning products are frequently produced. Accordingly, product reliability is lowered.